Utilisateur:KlaineHumson85
center Je m'appelle Audrey et j'ai 28 ans http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904035828/central/images/1/16/Emoticon_crying.png ◕ ‿ ◕ ✿ ◠‿◠ Comme mon surnom l'indique, J'aime beaucoup '''le couple ''KLAINE . '' J'ai découvert cette série vers le milieu de la saison 3 après avoir découvert sur Youtube des vidéos des ''StarKids'' avec Darren Criss. left|360pxright thumb|left|660px thumb|left|300 px|c'est ainsi que ça aurait du se passer thumb|right|300px|Tout les baisers des 2, 3 et 4ème saison thumb|right|350px Darren Criss & Chris Colfer Darren Criss je l'aime parce qu'il à une véritable âme d'artiste: Acteur, Musicien, Danseur, et Chanter. Il a une voix à faire fondre tous les ♥ des fans de cet '''HOMME MAGNIFIQUE. *-* Est-il vraiment un être humain des fois j'ai des doutes. C'est un extra-terrestre. Puis grâce à cette série j'ai découvert Chris Colfer que j'aime aussi réellement. Pour moi c'est un homme à la voix d'ange. Quelqu'un de profondément humain et humble, qui ne s'est jamais laissé faire. 'KLAINE '♥ J'aime vraiment ce couple: Ils sont mignons, respectueux l'un envers l'autre, ils feraient n'importe quoi pour l'autre et le plus important c'est qu'ils s'aiment vraiment et cela se voit réellement. Il n'y à qu'a voir leurs yeux lorsqu'ils se regardent. ET LES YEUX NE MENTENT PAS. *-* Contente qu'ils soient revenus ensemble. thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px Mes épisodes préférés SAISON 1 ' 120 00.JPG|Complètement Gaga ' SAISON 2 2x03 7.jpg|Le Croque-Messie 2x06.jpg|Premiers baisers Tiktok.jpg|Bonjour ivresse 216 1.jpg|Sur un air original 218 04.jpg|Être ou ne paraître TPQ 03.jpg|La reine de la promo SAISON 3 301 16.jpg|Opération : Piano violet 305 10.jpg|La première fois 308 06.jpg|La jeunesse et un art 311 02.jpg|Michael 314.jpg|Ce que la vie nous réserve 315 01.jpg|Le grand frère 317.jpg|Whitney Forever 319 22.png|Balosaurus 322 42.png|Comment se dire adieu ... SAISON 4 401 01.jpg|La nouvelle Rachel 403 01.jpeg|Makeover 404 41.png|THE BREAK UP ♥♥♥♥♥♥ 407 01.jpg|Dynamic Duets 408 14.jpg|Thanksgiving 410 05.jpg|Glee, Actually 411 07.jpg|Sadie Hawkins 412 06.jpg|Naked 413 01.jpg|Diva 414 26.jpg|I Do 415 01.jpg|Girls (and Boys) on Film 418 02.jpg|Shooting Star 421 02.jpg|Wonder-ful SAISON 5 501 03.jpg|Love Love Love 502 02.jpg|Tina In The Sky With Diamonds 503 05.jpg|The Quarterback ♫ Mes chansons préférées ♫ Celles de Blaine & Kurt SAISON I Defying Gravity version de Kurt; ♫ Rose's Turn. ---- ---- SAISON II I Want To Hold Your Hand ♫ Teenage Dream ♫ Don't Cry For Me Argentina version de Kurt ♫ Baby, It's Cold Outside ♫ Blackbird ♫ Candles ♫ Somewhere Only We Know ♫ As If We Never Said Goodbye. *What Kind Of Fool & Do Ya Think I’m Sexy ? (chansons des Warblers sur l'album) ---- ---- SAISON III It's Not Unusual ♫ Perfect ♫ Let It Snow ♫ Wanna Be Startin' Something ♫ Cough Syrup ♫ Fighter ♫ It's Not Right But It's Okay ♫ I Have Nothing ♫ Not The Boy Next Door ♫ I'll Remember. ---- ---- SAISON IV It's Time ♫ Everybody Wants To Rule The World ♫ Teenage Dream (acoustique) ♫ Hopelessly Devoted To You ♫ Beauty School Drop Out ♫ White Christmas ♫ Don't Stop Me Now ♫ Just Can't Get Enough (version épisode) ♫ ♥♥ Come What May ♥♥ ♫ Against All Odds (Take A Look At Me Now) ♫ You Are The Sunshine Of My Life. ---- ---- SAISON V Got To Get You Into My Life ♫ ---- ---- Diverses dans Glee SAISON I A House Is Not A Home. ---- ---- SAISON II Papa, Can You Hear Me? ♫ Don't You Want Me ♫ Landslide ♫ Turning Tables ♫ Songbird ---- ---- SAISON III Last Friday Night ♫ We Found Love ♫ Ben; Love Shack ♫ Somebody That I Used To Know ♫ How Will I Know ♫ Shake It Out. ---- ---- SAISON IV Never Say Never ♫ Chasing Pavements ♫ 3 ♫ Barely Breathing ♫ Don't Speak ♫ Mine ♫ The Scientist ♫ Juke Box Hero ♫ My Dark Side ♫ Heroes ♫ Some Nights ♫ Let's Have A Kiki / Turkey Lurkey Time ♫ O Holy Night ♫ Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah ♫ Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas ♫ Tell Him ♫ I Don't Know How To Love Him ♫ No Scrubs ♫ The New Year ♫ We've Got Tonite ♫ Old Time Rock And Roll / Danger Zone ♫ Say ♫ All Or Nothing. ---- ---- SAISON V Yesterday ♫ Help! ♫ All You Need Is Love ♫ Get Back ♫ Here Comes The Sun ♫ Hey Jude ♫ Divers “Trying doesn’t mean you’re weak – it means you’re alive.” “Essayer ne veux pas dire que tu es faible. cela signifie que tu es en vie.” - Chris Colfer “I want people to know that there is nothing more badass then being who you are.” “Je veux que les gens sachent qu'il n'y a rien de plus génial que d'être qui ils sont.” - Darren Criss *Blanc sans N ca fait Black comme quoi sans haine on est tous égaux (auteur inconnu) *L'abus d'école est dangereux pour la santé. Étudier avec modération. *C'est pas en posant plus de glands sur ta télé que tu aura plus de chaîne. *Si quelqu'un lève son index pour te juger, lève ton majeur pour le remercier. center center| center center|500px center center Draw 26.jpg C Klaine 39.jpg Draw 54.png Klaine .jpg Draw 56.png Klaine scarves.jpg Klaine chut.jpg Klaine kiss.jpg